warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus Gas City
The Corpus Gas City is a tileset which was introduced in , serving as the home of Alad V. The Gas City has many facilities built to harvest the power of the planet's gas. The indoor areas vary greatly from neat lobbies and labs to dusty maintenance areas for the harvesters, while the outdoors allow players to traverse the deck of the ships under an eternal sunset. Scavenger Drones, Detron Crewmen and Anti MOAs were introduced with this tileset, and were initially exclusive to locations using the tileset. The tileset received a complete overhaul in , adding large open spaces for advanced maneuvers in addition to remastered graphics and audio. The Amalgam enemy, Disruption game mode, and Ropalolyst boss are also featured in the remaster. Hazards Distressed Pipes Several exposed pipes can be found on walls in the Corpus Gas City, some of which may have a rectangular orange light on them. This denotes that they are destructible, and when destroyed by weapons or abilities can unleash a jet of flame that deals to any units caught within it. Scanner Several doors on the tileset have Scanners on them, large devices that project an energy curtain covering half of the door either horizontally or vertically. While passing through these curtains has no effect on the player, they will trigger defensive systems on the rooms it connects to, with the type of defense depending on the room. Players can either avoid the energy curtains, or destroy the scanners themselves to prevent them from triggering defenses. *Certain rooms will deploy a Shock Turret, which can be seen as a small orange disc on the ceiling. These project a shock area visible as an orange circumference on the ground, which will deal damage per second against any units within its radius. The orange disc can be destroyed by weapons fire, which will make it deploy a larger blue cylinder that deals increased area damage. This cylinder will self-destruct after 5 seconds, or alternatively players can simply destroy it through weapons fire instead. Missions Conclave Maps There are currently 2 maps for Conclave from this tileset. Trivia * Sometimes certain rooms from the Corpus Ship tileset will be used, with windows showing space outside, this is a bug that has not yet been fixed. Media 2013-11-24_00005.jpg 2013-11-21 00035.jpg|The outdoors starting area 2013-11-21 00036.jpg|That's a long fall... 2013-11-21 00038.jpg|Air grates. Anything that steps on them will be launched up, Tenno and Corpus alike. A common form of recreation for bored Crewmen. 2013-11-21 00041.jpg 2013-11-21 00031.jpg 2013-11-21 00030.jpg|Giant turrets mounted atop the ships. What are they firing at? 2013-11-23 00007.jpg 2013-11-21 00027.jpg 2013-11-21 00026.jpg 2013-11-21 00025.jpg 2013-11-21 00021.jpg 2013-11-23 00002.jpg 2013-11-21 00020.jpg 2013-11-21 00010.jpg 2013-11-21 00034.jpg|The outdoors extraction area 2013-11-21 00043.jpg|The indoors extraction area Warframe.x64 2013-11-24 03-37-52-809.jpg Warframe.x64 2013-11-24 03-37-23-662.jpg Warframe.x64 2013-11-23 06-34-32-367.jpg Stored Fusion Moa.PNG|A stored Fusion Moa CorpusLolz.png|perhaps an older version of the Crewman uniform? Warframe0303.jpg|A view of Jupiter's jet streams and billowing clouds. 2015-02-23_00011.jpg|A Corpus Ship room used in the Corpus Gas City tileset, the next photo shows the unrealism in the connection 2015-02-23_00010.jpg|A shot from the "Gas City" that views space. Videos Corpus Gas City Tileset Showcase (Warframe) Patch History ;JUPITER GAS CITY REMASTERED Put your parkour skills to the test in the the vast and viscous aura of the Remastered Jupiter Gas City tileset, featuring completely remastered graphics, tilesets and audio design in each tile. During your missions, storm your way past gas harvesters and massive reactors to expose the inner workings of a corporation overruled by the greedy obsessor, Alad V. New Vapos Corpus variants stalk the many corridors alongside those instructed to maintain the integrity of the Gas City from....intruders. Tread carefully, as some Vapos Corpus have been equipped with all new Vector Shields. But don’t stare too long into the colossal golden sky surrounding this floating empire. You might see something you wish you hadn’t. *Replaced old Corpus lockers of various types with shiny new and improved Corpus lockers on numerous tilesets. *Corpus Gas City Expansion. }} es:Ciudad de gas Corpus de:Corpus Gas Stadt Category:Tile Sets Category:Corpus Category:Update 11 Category:Corpus Tile Set